Lindermen
by zookitty
Summary: Oneshot: Lindermen...a name that rings of power even to those who don't know him. Peter reflects on Lindermen as he gets ready to testify.


**Disclaimer: **These characters are property of the wonderful NBC show Heroes

**Spoiler Warning: **Strong hints to Nathan and Peter's part in ep 10 "Six months ago"

**Author Notes: **Why am I writting a whole story about a character who hasn't even personally appeared in the show yet? Because I can. lol. To be honest I don't know why. Inspiration hits when it wants to and doesn't often ask my oppinion. How rude...lol

Anyways hope you all enjoy this look into the mind of the great Peter Petrelli!

And to those still waiting on me to update my other stories, don't worry they are coming!

* * *

Lindermen, that name is so immensely intertwined in the history of the Petrelli family. Even when I was a little kid I remember hearing that name. My father would sometimes mention it over dinner, and mom would give him this glare of death. For years I wondered why she did that. Now I wonder why she stopped at a glare.

When ever I think of Lindermen one memory sticks out to me more than any others. I was seven and had the house to myself. This was highly unusual because I was a reckless seven year old who tended to randomly space out and because of this I wasn't aloud to be left alone. However Nathan got tired of me that day and ditched me to hang out with some friends. So I found myself alone on a beautiful summer day with nothing to do.

I had finally lost myself in a wonderful daydream about dinosaur riding pirates when a knock on the door scarred my out of my mind. As a typical seven year old with a typical protective mother I wasn't aloud to answer the door when no one else was home, unless it was someone I knew. However being the logical child I was I reasoned that I couldn't possibly know if I knew them unless I opened the door. So I waltzed over to the door and opened it a crack. I pushed my face against the opening and peaked through. On the other side of the door appeared to be several people, but I could only make out one bulky form that took up most of my view. He was tall and seriously ripped, greatly resembling those scary secret agent people from all the overly action filled movies Nathan liked to watch. Naturally I did what any other seven year old would have done in my place, scream and push the door shut as hard as I could. To my great dismay the man already had his hand in the door and though I pushed with all my might the steroid pumped man easily over powered me and pushed the door open.

I backed away from the door and got a clear view of the other people with him. There were three other impossibly tough looking goons and finally a woman.

I remember when I was very small our neighbors had a Siamese cat. He used to sit and stare at me from his perch, giving me that devilish grin. The neighbors always assured me not to judge it by its appearance because it was a wonderfully friendly cat. Still whenever I saw that thing I would run away from him like he had the plague.

One day Nathan got sick of me running away from that cat and dared me to go pet it. Until I was about the age of twelve I always foolishly obeyed whatever Nathan told me to do, so I went over and reached my hand out to the feline. That devil-cat laid into me as soon as I was two feet from it. I still have a scar on my leg that never fully went away.

As I stood there looking at the tall, thin Asian woman with her sly smile, long finger nails, thin frame and pulled back hair; I couldn't think of anything but that fiendish Siamese cat. At that moment I realized I was more afraid of her than any of those muscle bond cronies she was with and by the respectful distance they kept from her I knew those goons shared my sentiments.

I must have turned pale in the face because she attempted a friendly smile, which was quite frightening in and of itself, and spoke softly to me. "Don't be scared, we're friends of your father. Lindermen sent us. Is your father here?" That's when I remembered that I was completely alone. This revelation was enough to shock some sense into my seven year old self.

This is the part of the story I wish I could say happened differently, because it's hardly flattering to remember myself screaming like a baby and running through the house like I'd lost my mind.

I finally ended up hiding in my closet. I really don't know how long I stayed there, but it felt like hours. They didn't bother to come after me, and any logical person would see they had no reason to; but I was terrified. So I stayed there not making a sound. After a great deal of waiting in silence I was starting to feel sick from the fear.

Then suddenly a noise broke the silence; footsteps inside my room! My breath caught in my throat. I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes. So I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and prayed like I never had before.

The steps drew closer and I wanted to scream, but I stifled it down. The steps were further away now. If I could hold out a few more seconds I would be free. Suddenly a whimper escaped my lips. The footsteps stopped. Then they came back toward the closet. They had heard me!

I heard the door open and…

"Peter, are you ok?" Nathan's voice was like music to my ears. I flung my arms around him and squeezed the living heck out of his neck. As soon as the relief became real my grasp on consciousness was lost and I literally passed out in his arms.

I'm not sure the details after that because I was KO'd for hours. However I do know that Nathan panicked and thought I was dying. He was calling an ambulance when mom finally managed to tell him I had just passed out from stress induced fatigue.

That day I learned two things. First that adults use the word "friend" loosely and second that Lindermen was a name that would haunt me with foreboding for the rest of my life.

I also know that no one even mentioned Lindermen's name for years after that. In fact if my parents were talking about him they would get quiet as soon as I entered the room until I was about fourteen. After that I guess they assumed I was old enough to bare it.

To this day I have nightmares about the lady who looked like a Siamese cat and her gorilla like minions, but now I stand before the mirror in my best suit about to give a testimony in court that will bring their entire operation crashing to the ground and I'm not even the least bit scarred.

When one is driven by anger they can't see fear, I guess. Mom often warned me not to let anger drive me. She says anger misleads and is often regretted. I know she's right but still…

I hear a knock at the door, it must be Nathan. He said he would come by and pick me up…

* * *

Peter opened the door and sent his brother a nervous smile.

"Hey Nathan, I'm ready to give my testimony."

"There isn't going to be a hearing Peter…" Nathan's eyes held pain like Peter had never seen there…

END

* * *

**After Thoughts: **Wasn't seven year old Peter cute? lol! I love writting about characters when they are young 


End file.
